Playing Hard to Get
by Jen2626
Summary: Miku has to balance her new school life while living with her Vocaloid friend's and trying to get along with everyone. Not to mention the fact that Kaito plans to have the unattainable Miku, while she tries to dodge him at every chance she gets. Rated M for later chapters.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vocaloid characters! If you don't like don't read! Possible grammar mistakes in my story, sorry if you come across any. You were warned! Please read and review to tell me what you guys think. The main Vocaloid characters I will be using is Len, Rin, Luka, Gakupo, Kaito, and Miku. If you would like to see any other Vocaloid characters please message me or comment. Thank you!

I slowly opened my eyes as I heard someone knocking on my door, without waiting for an answer I heard a soft yet stern voice call from behind the door; telling me to wake up. I stretched and put on my cute blue slippers and a matching robe. I had school today with the rest of the Vocaloid group. We all lived together in our mansion, recently we started attending school because our manager said we wouldn't be giving out a bad impression if none of us had an education. So like it or not we have been on hiatus until we get our high school degree. Since we've all started living here we are like a cute little family…although sometimes a very dysfunctional one.

I walked downstairs and Luka was sitting at the table already dressed and eating some pancakes while reading one of her text books for school. I sat down and poured myself a bowl, she raised her brow but said nothing and kept reading. We ate in silence for a few minutes but then Gakupo walked into the kitchen in his student uniform and sat at the table and smiled at Luka.

"Good morning beautiful." He said winking. Luka looked up from her book for a brief second and rolled her eyes.

"Pig." She muttered then flipped a page in her book and took a bite out of her food. I blinked and looked away awkwardly. Ever since we started attending school pressure in the house has been a little high. All the girls have been fawning over the guys, and the guys have been fawning over us. Gakupo and Luka use to be best friends but lately they've barely been talking since Gakupo has his own fangirl club at the school. He hasn't really been discouraging the girls at the school either, he seems to enjoy their attention. Which Luka does not enjoy watching while at school.

"Hey now!" He said but before he could say anything else Kaito came downstairs bare chested in just a pair of boxers.

"Kaito!" Luka said scowling at him. "Why are you half naked?"

He yawned and stretched while grabbing a box of fruity pebbles then sitting down at the table. "Relax Luka, I'm just grabbing some breakfast. Plus I'm sure you ladies enjoy the view." He smirked while pouring his cereal into a bowl.

"Actual no." She said.

"I'd have to agree. Go put some clothes on, we don't want to see you in all your glory first thing in the morning." I said grabbing some toast.

He looked at me and slowly grinned. I hated when he did that, it reminded me of something almost predatory. It had me feeling like I should run. Although lately he has been giving me those looks, and sly comments. "Oh trust me my little Miku, this is not all of my glory. This is just some of it, it can better. I'll show you later if you'd like."

I felt my face heat up and I looked away not wanting him to see me blush. "N-no thanks…"

Gakupo sighed then gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Leave her alone Kaito, and stop with the perverted comments. We're trying to eat here."

Our care taker Darla came in and scowled at us. "Kaito! Where are your clothes? You cannot go around this house practically naked, there are ladies present!" Darla was hired to watch over us, to make sure we were eating properly, not fighting too much amongst ourselves, and just generally taking care of anything we might need. She was the boss around here and everyone knew it, no one really ever challenged her.

"Aww c'mon Darla, don't be like that. I'm just having some fun teasing the girls." He laughed, which both Luka and I scowled at him.

"Enough Kaito, go up to your room and get dressed. I only just woke up the twins, so now we are going to have a late start." She sighed then shook her head while walking out of the kitchen. Kaito leaned back in his chair and took another bite of his breakfast. We all jumped when we heard her yell, "KAITO! GO!"

"Damn women…" He muttered while retreating from the room.

"Miku, you should probably go and get dressed so we can get a move on. Len and Rin, won't be able to have enough time to eat now."

I nodded. She was right as always. I got up and went upstairs and into my room to put on my school uniform. After another fifteen minutes went by we all managed to get out the door and into our limo. Kaito insisted he sit next to me which made me fidget nervously as his arm rested on the back of my seat. Len and Rin were still sleepy in the limo so they weren't really saying anything. Luka and Gakupo were arguing angrily over some girl. Once we reached the school I was never so relieved to get out of the car. I grabbed the bag and made my way into the school with the rest of the guys behind me. The hallways were empty since class had already begun, I went to my locker and put away some of my books. Only grabbing the ones I needed plus my homework. When I turned around to get to class Kaito was standing behind me, I nearly screamed in shock.

"K-Kaito jeez…you scared me…" I placed my hand over my heart as if I could stop it from racing.

He pinned me to my locker and smirked down at me. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to get you alone. You haven't been trying to avoid me, have you?"

My face burned again and I looked at him while shaking my head, "Who me? No of course not Kaito…I've just been real busy with…stuff…you know how it is." Really? Could I not stutter like an idiot around him….? That would be real great.

"Miku you do realize we live together." He laughed, "You wouldn't happen to be intimidated by me would you?"

I faked a laughed, "No! Of course not." I pushed him away from me to gain some distance. "Now if you don't mind Kaito, I really need to get to class. Don't want to get detention." I smiled sweetly at him.

He rolled his eyes, "Miku no one would dare give you detention. The whole school love you, even every last teacher." He smiled charmingly at me. "Let me walk you to your class."

"K-Kaito you'll be late for your first hour!" I protested.

He shrugged, "I'm already late. What's another few minutes?" He chuckled and led my down the hall despite my protests. Jeez he just doesn't take no for an answer. Not that I directly said no to him, I seem to have a problem with saying that. I'm too nice for my own good sometimes. Once we reached my class he stopped me from going inside.

"So how about I take you out on a date tonight? We could go see a movie and get some food?"

My eyes widened. I cannot date Kaito! We live together, sing together at times, and if something went wrong it would make living with him very awkward not that it isn't already. Plus he is right he intimidates me like crazy. Not to mention he loves women more than Gakupo does. I don't want to be another notch on his bedpost. Just eww!

"Sounds like fun Kaito." I said innocently, "I'm sure Rin, Len, Luka, and Gakupo would like that too. I can't wait to invite them, we will all have so much fun together."

Kaito glared at me pretty angrily. Oh wow…I've never seen him look so aggravated, maybe it wasn't so good to try and weasel my way out of this date. "No Miku, not them. Just you and I, so we can have some alone time."

"O-Oh…well no thanks…I'm not feeling so well."

He raised a brow, "You just said you wanted to bring the whole group, and now you're not feeling well? Really? You really want to play that game, Miku?"

"Game?" I asked confused.

He smirked, "Fine have it your way. I enjoy a challenge. Game on." He walked away without another word while leaving me in the hallway stunned. "What just happened?"


End file.
